Spies and Sunglasses
by StrawberryJam101
Summary: When it's only a few days from Alex's birthday, Alex gets a call from Tom Harris. What happens when Tom has to get a present for Alex's birthday?


**Hi Everyone! SJ101 back with another story.**

 **I spent a lot of time working on this so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.**

* * *

 _Ring Ring Ring!_

Alex reached into his pocket to pick up his cell phone wondering who was calling this time. Hopefully it wasn't the bank…

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex! It's Tom!"

Alex felt a grin making its way up to his face. It seemed that talking to his best friend always cheered him up and said, "Hey Tom,"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to see a new movie on Saturday at 1 PM?"

"Sure. What movie is it?"

"It's the new- THOMAS HARRIS! GET OVER HERE THIS SECOND AND CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE!" Alex could almost see Tom flinch as his mother yelled at him, screeching like a banshee.

After a few seconds of silence, Alex, clearly amused even over the phone, "What was that about?"

Tom, now panicking hastily replied, "Um…. I'll tell you the rest of the info later! I gotta go!"

And with that the call went dead. Alex slowly got up and went to go tell Jack what had just happened with an amused smile still evident on his face.

 **~oo0oo~**

Alex didn't receive any news for the rest of the week, so he just went to the cinema on Saturday. He arrived there a few minutes before the movie started so he could find Tom, and see what movie they were going to watch. Alex, knowing the nature of his best friend knew that he would most likely be a few minutes late, went to purchase some popcorn and found Tom there waiting for him with the tickets.

"Tom! You got here early for once!" Alex exclaimed as his expression and tone suddenly grew serious. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!"

"Relax Alex. I just wanted to be a good, _responsible_ friend for once," Tom said with a smirk and with that sentence, the two boys burst out laughing in the middle of the movie theatre.

Now curious, Alex asked, "Tom, you never actually told me what movie we were going to be watching… What is it?"

"Oh, you'll see," Tom replied evenly with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he was fanning himself with the movie tickets.

As the two of them walked into the theatre, Alex snatched the tickets out of Tom's pocket while Tom was distracted and talking about the next football match Brookland Comprehensive was going to play or something like that. Quickly scanning over the tickets, Alex groaned as he realized what movie Tom had picked.

"Tom," Alex stated with an exasperated sigh, "why did you just have to choose to watch the newest James Bond movie?" Alex said as he tried his best to resist the urge to strangle Tom.

"Well my dear Alex, since _you_ are the world's best _spy_ , I thought you would enjoy watching a _spy_ movie," Tom brightly answered.

"Let's just get this thing over with," Alex grumbled as the two of them walked into the darkness of the theatre.

 **~oo0oo~**

"You know that explosion? And that awesome car? It was just so cool!" Tom exclaimed as he ranted about the movie.

"Tom," Alex stated calmly, "there were a lot of cool cars and explosions. This was a James Bond movie."

"Yeah, but it was so cool!" Tom said.

"Sure it was." Alex replied glumly

"Maybe one day I should become a spy and work at MI6 with you! Then we could be the dynamic duo; fighting bad guys, protecting the innocent, and save the world together!" Tom shouted gleefully.

Think about what it would be like of Tom worked as a light level agent and was trusted with the country's secrets made Alex shudder.

Then Alex was struck with an amazing thought.

"Tom, that actually would be a great idea!" Alex grinned as he said this, "You'd probably drive Blunt and Jones insane the moment you enter the building!"

"Alex! You are just so mean sometimes," Tom replied, pouting, "But… I have a question."

"What?"

"Um… Actually two."

"Just get on with it."

"First, it's your birthday on Monday right?"

"Yeah," Alex replied getting bored.

"What do you want?" Tom inquired.

"I don't know."

"Alright then. The next question-"

"Tom that was already two questions."

"But!"

"Just get on with it."

"Okay. The next question; why do you spies always wear sunglasses?" Tom asked half curious and half intending to annoy Alex.

"Tom! That stuff is just crap for entertainment! You should know that!" Alex exclaimed.

"But in the movie…" Tom started and trailed off due to the glare Alex was giving him.

"Tom. Just stop talking."

Tom sighed, "Alright. Fine then Alex."

"Good."

Then Tom's eyes lit up. "Ooh! I know the _perfect_ present for you!"

Alex seeing the mischievous glint in Tom's eyes knew that he was going to regret this. Big time.

 **~oo0oo~**

 _Perfect_. Alex put down his pencil as he finished his maths test with a minute to spare, confident that he had gotten a high grade on it.

Then the bell rung.

 _Saved by the bell_ Alex mused as he headed into the hallway to his locker. A moment later, Alex had grabbed his history textbook and was ready to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Alex!" Tom greeted.

"Hey Tom," Alex replied.

"Happy Birthday! Here's your present!"

Alex looked down at a small badly wrapped present, and instantly knew Tom wrapped it himself.

"Thanks Tom," Alex said and shoved the present into his backpack.

"Alex…" Tom whined, "Aren't you going to open your present?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Still not planning too."

" _Please?"_

"Fine." Alex took out the badly wrapped present and ripped it open and stared at Tom.

"Tom, this is a glasses case. You know that I don't wear glasses."

"Yeah. Look inside."

Alex opened it and started at Tom for the second time that day and picked it up in disbelief.

"It's a pair of sunglasses." Alex stated, still staring at it.

"Well yeah! You're a spy. So it's only proper for you to have a pair of awesome spy sunglasses right?" Tom chirped.

Alex sighed and started to walk away.

Tom yelled, "Alex! Wait! Aren't you going to invite me over to celebrate your birthday with you and Jack and chocolate cake?"

"Not anymore!"

 **~oo0oo~**

Alex briskly walked home. When he got back, he went into his room and dropped his backpack down while pondering one question. Why did he ever choose to become friends with Tom? Just Why?

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Yay! Done :D Anyways. Tell me what did you think. Love it? Hate it?**

 **Either way. Review!**

 **Signing out**

 **-SJ101**


End file.
